A Thanksgiving Story
by harleygirl07
Summary: A one-shot sequel to my story, The Long Road Home, focusing on Callie and Arizona's family on Thanksgiving Day.


Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I live outside of Seattle and the conditions described in the story mirror the weather we've had this week. Thanks to the weather I've had a few days off from work and decided to put my free time to some good use. This is pure holiday fluff. I will probably also work on a Christmas themed sequel as well at some point before the holiday.

* * *

The days leading up to Thanksgiving in Seattle set record low temperatures. Mother Nature was showing up with a vengeance this year. Seattle sees a lot of rain each year but typically, thanks to being at sea level, doesn't really see much snow. Snow cripples the city of Seattle. So far, this week before Thanksgiving, Seattle has seen over 8 inches of snow.

Arizona Robbins was standing in front of her living room window, nursing a cup of coffee while she watched the snow continue to fall. It was still very early in the morning and the house was quiet. Arizona was always an early riser. Something she attributed to her military upbringing. It was wasting the day if she wasn't up and moving by 6am. The rest of her family did not share her view of the early bird gets the worm. She was shocked to find a pair of arms curling around her waist at 6:15am.

"You're up early, Calliope," Arizona smiled as she felt her lover's arms pull her in tighter, trying to warm her up.

"Thanksgiving is the one day of the year I get up early by choice. Lots of cooking to be done today, Ari." Callie said as she nuzzled her face into Arizona's neck.

Arizona turned in Callie's arms. "I thought we were scaling back this year because of the storm. The roads aren't in any condition for people to drive on to come here for dinner."

"I know but that doesn't mean we don't need to eat. Plus, Mark, Addison and the kids e just down the street so they will be here and Mark will expect the normal spread. Mama and Daddy will be here too. Daddy won't let a little thing like ice keep him away from his grandchildren on a holiday," Callie explained as she left kisses along Arizona's neck.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned and guided Callie's hand down her stomach. "When do you need to start cooking because I have something I could use your help with right now."

"We don't have time, Ari," Callie said as she pulled her lips away from Arizona's skin and laughed. "The kids will be up any minute and I really don't want to have to explain to them why we were 'wrestling' again."

"Fine," Arizona muttered, "but you owe me for starting something you couldn't finish. Now what can I do to help you today?"

"Stay out of the kitchen?" Callie laughed. "Babe, you are amazing and wonderful but if we want a good meal then you better spend the morning playing with the kids. Mama will help when they get here."

"I should be offended but we both know that is the truth. You get to work on making us a delicious meal and I will take care of everything else."

* * *

An hour later Callie had the turkey in the oven and was starting work on all of the side dishes and desserts when two excited boys and a dog came barreling down the stairs and headed right for the bowl of chocolate mousse on the counter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… What do you two think you're doing? And is that how you say good morning?" Callie questioned as she stepped between the boys and the chocolate filled bowl.

"Good morning, Mama," the boys said in unison.

Callie smiled and leaned down to give the boys hugs, "Now that's better."

"Mama, I'm hungry," Will said as he patted his belly.

"Me too," added his older brother Jamie.

As Callie was looking at her two sons, Arizona came running down the stairs with her hands full with a child with a mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Sorry, baby. They ran out of the bathroom before I could stop them. Keep working. I'll handle breakfast." Arizona said breathlessly as she put Sarah on her booster seat at the kitchen table. "Jam, Will go sit down and I'll get you breakfast. We have to let Mama keep working on dinner."

Callie smiled as she watched her family sit around the small kitchen table. She didn't want to pass up the opportunity to share a meal with them even if it was a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. She stopped working on a pie and pulled out five bowls from the cupboard. "I think I need some breakfast myself if I want to be able to make a feast."

For the next half hour the family sat around the kitchen table laughing and telling stories. Jamie and Will couldn't stop talking about playing football with Uncle Mark and their Abuelo. Sarah who was just starting to speak in full sentences babbled with Callie about the floats in the Thanksgiving parade that was on the television. After breakfast was over, Callie retreated to the kitchen while Arizona took the kids upstairs to get them dressed and ready for the day.

Soon after everyone was dressed Callie's parents Carlos and Maria Torres arrived at the house. They were quickly followed by Mark Sloan and Addison Montgomery-Sloan and their two children, Aiden and Lily. Addison and Arizona kept the children busy in the play room while the men watched football and Callie and Maria worked hard in the kitchen.

* * *

With dinner still a few hours off, the children were starting to get restless. They had been cooped up inside for three days thanks to the La Nina winter and the snowstorm that was currently pounding Seattle. Arizona watched as Sarah leaned against the window with her nose and looked out at the white covered backyard. At only two and a half years old, this was Sarah's first experience with snow. Arizona crept up behind her daughter and broke her peacefulness as she tickled the little girl.

Sarah erupted in laughter and started begging for her mother to stop, "Mommy! Please!" she was able to get out in between fits of laughter. Arizona took pity on her daughter and stopped. Sarah latched herself onto Arizona's leg and looked up at her with her big, sad, blue eyes. "Mommy, can we go play?"

"Sweetie," Arizona began as she crouched down to Sarah's level, "it's really cold outside. Too cold for little girls to be outside."

The other children in the room overheard the conversation and started begging to go outside and play in the snow as well.

"Yeah, mom!" Addison and Mark's oldest child, Aiden, yelled as he looked toward his own mother, "Can we go outside and play?"

Arizona and Addison shared a knowing glance. They knew that the kids wouldn't stop begging until they caved.

"Okay," Addison started, "But there are a few conditions."

Arizona interrupted, "Everyone will wear coats, hats and gloves. And no taking them off once we are outside."

"And no throwing snowballs at each other's heads," Addison continued.

Arizona came up with the next rule, "And you get 30 minutes outside only. So make good use of it."

Addison smiled, "But the most important rule is to have fun!"

The five children started screaming in delight. The adults ushered them downstairs, carefully avoiding the kitchen and the living room. Arizona and Addison knew that their significant others would probably try to stop them from letting the children with their weak immune systems out to play in the snow and the freezing temperatures.

After taking what felt like an excruciatingly long time to get all the children in their jackets and bundled up appropriately it was time to let them loose in the snow filled back yard.

The boys set out making forts for the snowball fight they prepared to have while the girls looked to their mothers for guidance as to how to best play in the powdery substance. Arizona showed them how to make snow angels while Addison started work on a snow woman.

After fifteen minutes of playing in the snow, the girls had their snow woman almost completed when Arizona heard a loud cough coming from behind her. She turned slowly to see exactly what caused the noise but was pretty sure she knew that they were busted.

"What's going on, Ari?" Callie asked as Arizona fumbled to come up with words.

Arizona decided to blame the kids, after all Callie couldn't stay mad at the little tykes for too long. "The kids! They really wanted to come play outside. I mean, have you seen Sarah's pout? She gave me the eyes and the lip and she might have even cried a little. She's not even three and she already knows how to get what she wants. We're really going to have to watch her as a teenager."

Callie cut off Arizona's ramble by pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm not mad, baby."

"Yeah," Mark added from the doorway, "We want to know why we weren't invited to play."

"We thought you two wouldn't approve," Addison spoke, "You know what with the cold and snow and all."

"Well, if they get sick you two are definitely taking care of them," Callie added, "But I'm up for a little fun. How about a snowball fight? Girls versus boys?"

"Yeah!" A chorus of little voices chimed in.

The girls huddled behind their fort and began to strategize.

"We may be little," Callie looked toward Lily and Sarah, "but we can take them."

Arizona started, "I played softball in high school. I've got a great arm."

"And if all else fails I'll distract Mark," Addison said.

"You ready half-pint?" Callie asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded, "Girls rule and boys drool," she spoke the best she could in her toddler speak.

"That's my girl," Arizona smiled.

On the other side of the yard the boys were also scheming.

"Okay troops," Mark said trying to rally the boys into victory, "Aiden, you are in charge of taking out your little sister and Sarah. But do not make them cry. That goes for you two too, don't make the little ones cry either. Now, Jamie you can take your Aunt Addison. You know she is a sucker for you. And Will, you've got your Mommy. Don't be fooled by her pretty eyes, Will. She will get you. Don't be afraid to cry. That will stop her and get her right where we want her. I'll take care of Callie." Mark stopped and looked at the boys who all looked utterly confused at his speech. "Ready men?"

The three boys nodded their heads and put their hands together for a cheer before starting the war.

Ten minutes, some tears and over fifty snowballs later the boys team had retreated to their fort for cover and waived the white flag. The girls' team celebrated their win by dancing and Mark took the opportunity to tackle the three adult women into the snow. Once the children saw what happened they jumped in the dogpile and everyone began rolling around in the snow until Callie heard a loud cough come from behind her.

Callie knew they were busted.

"Yes, Mama?" Callie said as she turned around.

"What do you think you are doing?" Maria scolded. "You left and said you'd be back in five minutes. I've had to finish the yams and stuffing without you. And it's fifteen degrees outside. You all are going to catch colds. Honestly Calliope, I know I taught you better."

Maria noticed Arizona giggling at her partner being scolded, "And you, Arizona. I thought at least you had some common sense but you are proving to be about as bright as your hair color dictates."

Arizona stopped giggling and took her scolding in stride. When Maria had finished admonishing the adults she turned toward the kids, "Come on ninos, who wants some hot cocoa. Someone has to get you guys warmed up since your parents let you turn into ice cubes."

Callie piped up as she followed her mother inside, "You know Mama, being cold doesn't actually get you sick. I am a doctor, I know these things. Germs get kids sick. Not being cold and playing in the snow."

Maria turned her head, "No talking, Calliope. Just go start making hot cocoa."

* * *

Once the children were sufficiently warmed up dinner was ready to be served. Everyone moved from the living room toward the formal dining room. The formal dining room was rarely used. The family normally much preferred the intimacy of eating at the smaller table in the kitchen but for holidays and guests the dining room was the appropriate choice. The table was set perfectly and Callie and Maria had transferred all of the food from the kitchen to the table. Callie took a moment to admire the beautiful spread before the kids came running in and messed everything up.

Arizona and Addison were able to get the kids seated quickly without too much fuss. Arizona took her seat next to Callie with Sarah on her other side and Will next to Callie. Jamie sat between his grandparents and Mark and Addison had their children on either side of them. Once everyone was seated Carlos rose to lead the family in a prayer before carving the turkey.

As the family held hands Carlos began his prayer, "I will keep this short because I see my grandchildren eyeing the food like they haven't eaten in days. Thank you Lord for bringing us all together today. Thank you for keeping our family safe throughout this winter storm. We are grateful for this food we are about to eat. Thank you for all the blessings we have received over the last year. Amen."

"Amen," chorused from around the table.

"Now, let's have some turkey." Carlos spoke as he picked up the knife and began to cut into the large bird.

Laughter filled the room as the family enjoyed their dinner. Carlos and Maria watched as their daughter and daughter-in-law focused on their children and helped the littlest ones eat their meal. Carlos said his own silent prayer thanking God for bringing his daughter back into his life five years ago. If it weren't for Arizona and her spitfire attitude he would have missed out on holidays with his family.

As dinner winded down and the desserts were brought out Arizona brought up the idea to go around the table and have each person say what they were most thankful for over the last year.

"Since it was my idea, I'll start," Arizona said as she stared into Callie's eyes before glancing around the table and looking at her children. "I'm thankful for my family. Everyone is healthy and happy and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Sarah, what are you thankful for?"

Arizona knew that Sarah didn't understand her question but she also knew that Sarah would say something, something that would probably be humorous to the rest of the table. "I'm tank.."

"Thankful," Arizona prompted Sarah.

"Thankful," Sarah mimicked, "for the snow. I had fun."

"I am most thankful for my hot wife," Mark smiled as the rest of the table rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm thankful for my soccer team. We were really good this year," Aiden spoke.

Addison looked thoughtful before she spoke, "I'm thankful for my best friend who forced me to move back to Seattle five years ago. Lily bear, it's your turn."

"Food!" the toddler shouted as she continued to eat a piece of bread.

Maria grabbed her husband's hand, "I am very thankful to be able to spend the holidays with my daughter and her family."

"I am thankful for the snow too. School got cancelled all week because of it." Jamie said. He quickly noticed the scowl on his mama's face so he added, "And I'm thankful that Abuelo and Abuela are here to play with."

"Well, I am most thankful that my family is happy and healthy," Carlos added.

"Last but not least," Callie smiled, "I am thankful that we are all still healthy and happy. That we all have excellent jobs that we love. That I have everything I've ever wanted."

* * *

Callie watched as Arizona sleepily tried to keep her eyes open on the couch where she was watching Home Alone with the children who were also dozing off. Jamie was the only one who was still awake and alert. He saw his mom and gestured for her to join him.

Now that Jamie was ten years old, he normally hated being hugged and cuddled by his mothers. It wasn't cool for a ten year old to be seen getting kissed by his mother, he once told Callie. But when Jamie was sleepy or sick, all he wanted was to be held by one of his mothers.

Callie went to sit by Jamie who promptly put his head in her lap. "We have to be quiet Mama, they're sleeping."

Callie looked over to see her wife and little girl snoozing in her arms and Will was next to them curled up in a blanket.

"Did you have a good day?" Callie asked as she stroked Jamie's hair.

Jamie nodded, fighting the urge to sleep.

"How about we put everyone to bed, Jam? Want to help me?" Callie questioned. She knew that if she asked him if he wanted to go to bed he would say that he wasn't tired but if he were to help Callie put everyone else to sleep he would more easily go to bed when everyone else was already in theirs.

"Okay, Mama."

"Let me get Sarah away from Mom and you can take her up to bed, okay?"

Callie tried to gently peel Sarah out of Arizona's arms without waking the sleeping blonde. She held her breath as she quietly lifted Sarah up and handed her over to Jamie. Callie then picked up Will and they headed upstairs.

"Mama?" Jamie asked, "Who is going to put Mom to bed?"

Callie smiled, "I'll take care of her. Don't worry, baby."

After tenderly putting her children to bed, ensuring that they all had extra blankets on their beds Callie slipped back downstairs to put her wife to bed. She found Arizona in the same position as she left her. She looked too peaceful to move so instead Callie put another blanket around the blonde and leaned in to place a soft kiss goodnight on her lips.

"Mmm, that's not a proper goodnight kiss, Calliope." Arizona said sleepily.

Callie pushed a curl away from Arizona's eyes and softly said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Today was a really good day."

"Yeah it was. I'm glad we didn't have the whole hospital here. I liked it just being family," Callie said, knowing that Arizona would understand that they consider Mark and Addison as family.

"I can't wait for Christmas now. I love seeing the kids faces during Christmas time. Can we get the decorations out tomorrow?" Arizona exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course we can," Callie said as she curled up next to Arizona. "You're just a big kid, Ari. Don't fool yourself."

Arizona snuggled closer to Callie. "I can't help it if I enjoy the Christmas spirit. But right now I'm liking Thanksgiving an awful lot."

The two enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the night and each others company. With three kids, quiet moments alone and together were rare and they made sure to enjoy them when they could.

"The kids all in bed?" Arizona asked as she played with the hem of Callie's shirt.

"Mhm," Callie sighed enjoying feeling Arizona's hands on her bare skin, "Sarah and Will didn't even wake up when I changed them into jammies. I think playing in the snow really wore them out."

Arizona smiled, "Will you change me into jammies?"

"I'm not sure I like putting clothes on you, Ari. I'm much better at taking them off," Callie smirked.

"Well, maybe if you take me to bed you might be able to test your skills," Arizona challenged, knowing that Callie never backed down from a challenge.

Callie quickly got up from behind Arizona and scooped the petite blonde into her arms. Arizona reached out to turn out the lights downstairs before they headed to their bedroom.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Calliope." Arizona mumbled into Callie's neck as she was carried into their bedroom.


End file.
